


在温暖与佯装无知之间

by Miduoli



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: CP：光熙x玛奇玛。本文捏造了光熙的过去以及她和玛奇玛的关系，全是捏造，假的。大半在写光熙和缝合魔人妹子的过去，单恋玛奇玛的小火花没正式交往就凉了
Relationships: Makima/Quanxi (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 9





	在温暖与佯装无知之间

听到“叮”的一声，光熙从睡梦中醒来。她睡眠浅，睁开眼睛后总有几分钟头痛不已，仿佛在梦境与现实中濒临绝境。也许是以前的流浪生活留下的病根，就算不想听，她也能察觉到周围的变化，像只猫一样时刻竖起寒毛。光熙朝声源走去。那是烤箱的铃声，她和缝合魔人为了今天的万圣节晚会，亲手做的蛋糕完成最后一项工序，烤好了。她把蛋糕端到桌子上。

打扮成僵尸的缝合魔人只有在今天，才不会被周围人施以恐怖或厌恶的眼光。她们一起去超市买彩带，迎头遇见的路人也只会夸她“打扮好厉害、逼真”。魔人的嘴也是缝合起来的，黑漆漆的眼眶看不出她的心情。不过她正全神贯注地扎着彩带，光熙想她或许也会觉得高兴吧。“蛋糕烤好了。”光熙说道。说是万圣节晚会，参加的人不多，只有她们两、岸边和玛奇玛小姐。

今天光熙没任务，所以待在家里；岸边和玛奇玛小姐出去了，不过很快就会回来。

黄昏时分，家门如约打开。岸边的白衬衫上都是血，不知道这疯狗又干了什么。玛奇玛小姐的脸上一如既往带着薄明的微笑，在无情与温情间暧昧不清，光熙和她对上眼，就觉得全世界只剩下两人。真是不可思议的感觉。玛奇玛小姐说：“今天晚餐很丰富呢。”

“因为是万圣节。”

“你做的吗？”

“嗯。蛋糕是和魔人一起做的。”

“真好。我也打扮一下吧。”她说，又转头叫住屋子里唯一一个男人：“岸边？”

“我现在只想洗个澡。”

“你比较适合狼人。”

说话间，缝合魔人把变装道具的箱子抱过来，拿出狼耳朵、项圈和尾巴递给他。她真的兴致勃勃。光熙为此感到由衷的高兴。“麻烦死了！”岸边粗鲁叫着，还是伸手接下。他看了眼箱子，对玛奇玛笑道：“魔女的装束最适合你。”

“是吗？我试试。光熙呢？光熙假扮成什么？”

“我……”这样就好。在她说出口前，玛奇玛从箱子里拿出一把猎枪，说道：“猎人如何？”

“嗯……”

扮演猎人也行，反正她现在干的就是恶魔猎人的工作。不过说到假扮，他们现在其实就是在扮演四人的过家家生活呢。有天这种生活又会随着玛奇玛的离开而消失。既然如此，现在装成什么都无所谓了。只要在温暖的身体旁边，就渐渐察觉不到不安，能说服自己沉溺在虚伪的幸福里。所以，这不是坏事。光熙看着玛奇玛的脸，想到。

万圣节晚会很顺利。大家都忠实地扮演着自己的角色。途中，玛奇玛小姐接了个电话，到房间里去了。缝合魔人和岸边在一旁玩。光熙把蛋糕切成四份。岸边拿走一块，指着缝合魔人问：“她没法吃东西？”光熙摇摇头。魔人也拿起蛋糕，嘴上的缝线猛地裂开，整张脸都扭曲变形，把蛋糕放入嘴中吃了下去。岸边和光熙是恶魔猎人搭档，回家后累得半死要么去阳台抽烟，要么倒头就睡，从没看过她吃东西的样子。

玛奇玛小姐很久没回来。蛋糕上的冰淇淋奶油快化了，光熙想给她拿到房间里。于是她端起那只印花小碟子，往她的房间走去。

空荡的走廊上，自己的脚步声不知怎么变得十分刺耳。岸边惊异的表情还浮现在自己面前，令光熙想起了以前的事。她……

在她很小很小，第一次遇到魔人的时候，她还是一个算不上贫穷也算不上富裕的村子里的小女孩。那村子很小，住了二十几个人，多是种地养鸡鸭牛过活；位置也偏远，靠近草木横生的山，一眼望过去看不见天际线。村里没学校，光熙每天走两小时路去镇上上学。父亲是个没什么文化的猎人，对她的学习倒是很关心。

那天，光熙从学校回来，就看到邻居们聚在一起，死命地按着一个箩筐。问围观的人怎么了，他说最近老李家的鸡老被偷，落了一地血和鸡毛，今天设了陷阱，总算捉到了偷鸡贼。但是，“不是人，是长得像人的恶魔。”恶魔被关在箩筐下，正挣扎着，几个大人扑在上面才能压住它。它力气很大——没等光熙眨眼，就破筐而出。邻居们被冲倒、摔在地上，害怕得一动不动。围观的人都转身就跑。只有光熙呆立不动，看到那恶魔的样子，想：什么呀，只是个女孩子嘛。后来她才知道那是名为“魔人”的人与恶魔的混合体。她就是缝合魔人。

这魔人经常来村里偷家禽吃。大家一开始不知道是什么东西，就壮胆抓了她，知道小偷是恶魔后，都很害怕，怕她报复，直接来吃人。他们只好对其睁一只眼闭一只眼，为了求平安，把几只鸡关在小笼子里放在村口，当成“祭品”送给她。“祭品”是村里每家每户轮流出的。光熙的母亲抱怨家里本来就没多少钱，对这种事苦不堪言，不时咒骂那恶魔，骂完又掩住嘴巴，小心地张望四周，怕被恶魔听到。光熙觉得这些举动实在有趣。她对那恶魔也很好奇，曾经偷偷躲在石头后，看她吃“祭品”。外表是普通少女的她一脸无所谓地吃着家禽，嘴边不断流出血也毫不在意。她吃不吃熟的东西呢？光熙把煮熟的鸡肉放在笼子上，恶魔也照常吃了。那之后，每天吃完饭她都会剩下一点，带去给恶魔吃。她不敢直接给她。不过有次，魔人发现了藏在一旁的她，也没有过来袭击，只是盯着光熙看了一会，就跑走了。她说不定是可以沟通的。光熙心想。学校里的老师常说沟通是解决事情的最好方法，也许可以请她少吃一点，给村子留点粮食过冬。他们可以养着她。想到“养”的时候，光熙自己也吃了一惊。没人想过养恶魔，但一想到她的模样，光熙就觉得这并非不可能。

却说村里人害怕恶魔，但有个人是憎恶过于恐惧——老李的家禽几乎被偷光，光靠两小块菜地的收获勒紧腰带过日子，自然是拿不出“祭品”，对要找他的村民破口大骂——“你们还供养那恶魔，不如想办法杀了她！”他已经活不下去了。

这天，老李再次设下陷阱，麻绳编织成的网把来吃食的恶魔抓个正着，于是把她拖到空地上。“都出来！我抓到她了！”老李边喊边用棍棒打她，打得血肉迷糊，看来长得像人的恶魔也有人一样的组织结构。村民壮了胆，纷纷拿起武器，或站着围观，或上前打她。魔人与人不同的是他们有再生能力，生命力又强得令人恶心。不停地打烂她的骨头，也不见她断气。一群人只好围着她一直打一直打，一边咒骂，一边害怕她还活着。光熙回来时看到的就是这样的地狱景象：她已经被打得不成人样了。

“住手！”光熙推开一个大人，扑在她身上，周围人便猛地抓紧了没打下去的武器。他们又累又怕。

“你是……家的丫头吧？走开。”一个人用精疲力尽的声音说，“不杀了她不行。”其他人点点头，附和道：“不杀了她，我们就要死了。饿死前先被她杀了。”

“她不会再来偷东西了！请放她走吧。”

“那种事，怎么能保证？”

“我会教她……”

“恶魔怎么听得懂人话？”

“……我会教到她会为止，先把她关起来……”

他们窃窃私语。商量了一会，那个人说：“那么，这家伙以后就归…家管了！我们不会再献上祭品。”人群便指指点点，好不容易散去。等他们都离开，光熙把网拉开，下面的魔人已经奄奄一息，骨头碎掉，站不起来，她只好就用网包着她，抱回了家。

但是，已经从邻居那知道了这事的父亲却说：“我们家不能养这种东西。把她扔了吧。”

“扔在哪呢？”母亲说，“得扔得远一点才行。”

看见光熙伤心地抱着那团血肉模糊的东西，父亲又说：“光熙，你知道为什么大家打她，不打你吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为你是人，会听人说话，去上学，知道怎么和人相处。”

“她就不行？”

“你能想象恶魔和你一起坐在教室里上课的样子吗？我想象不出来。”

父母亲怎么都不接受她。光熙只好把她放在煤炭房里，明天再拿去丢掉。魔人悉悉索索摩擦肉末和骨头的声音响了一夜。光熙也一夜没睡，第二天太阳出来的时候，她还是舍不得抛弃她，便带她到她的秘密基地，一个小山洞里。她还是一团看不清眼鼻嘴的血肉丸。光熙背着弓箭，上山打猎，到傍晚才射中一只鹿。附近的猎物也不多了。

她拖着鹿的尸体回到山洞。路上曾想过那家伙也许已经死了，可光熙回来的时候，她还活着，把鹿的血浇到她的身上，血肉丸就渐渐成形，重新变回少女的模样。“你在等我吗？”光熙哭了。

从那天起，光熙就把她养在山洞里，在教会她不去偷东西之前，用锁链铐住她，魔人也听话得不出山洞，每天等待光熙带食物过来。她有时会啃土地里长出来的草或蘑菇，渐渐习惯吃熟食，沉默地听光熙讲话。父亲和母亲知道光熙在外面偷偷养着她，但没有阻止。

残酷的冬天越来越近。饭桌上的餐食愈加朴素，山林的野兽也像被谁吃了一样，日益减少。光熙独自打猎，也只能收获一些小猎物。她能带给魔人的食物变得更少了。光熙担心她会狂暴化，用恶魔的力量扭断脚链逃走，但她没有。魔人仍安安静静地坐在山洞一角。每天来看她时，光熙都会和她说话，但她从未回应，不回答，也不会打手势，只是看着光熙。不可思议的是，坚持对她说话一段时间后，光熙对她的恐惧似乎渐渐消失，取而代之的是令人安心的熟悉感。

魔人身上很臭，也不知道她有没有洗过澡。光熙壮着胆子，端来装了水的木盆，用湿毛巾擦拭她的身体。她很廋，能摸出皮下的骨骼。光熙手搓小肥皂打了些泡沫，轻轻擦掉她身上的泥土和红黑色的污垢。她身上有人的体温。摸着摸着，光熙发现她的皮肉仍有开裂的地方，不知道魔人会不会伤口感染发炎，总之先仔细地拭去里面的污物。第二天，光熙带来针线，开始缝她的伤口。小时候摔破脑袋，医生就这样给小孩子缝伤口的。光熙记得那会很疼。她一动针，魔人便颤抖一下，黑眼眶对着光熙。她也知道会疼呢。

大雪豪降，万籁俱寂的时节到来了。不知道魔人能不能忍耐寒冷。光熙看窗外的降雪，想着魔人。最近她对光熙的话有些反应了，说不定可以把她带到家里，就算是在厨房边就着炉火温暖身体也好。或许可以把她藏起来，偷偷地……越想，光熙就越担心雪夜独自一人留在山洞的她，心神不宁。父亲察觉到她的想法，说：“你带些柴火，去送给村子东边的寡妇吧。”母亲沉默不语，没有反对。光熙便背上竹筐，里面放着柴火和一张薄被。

分些柴火给寡妇后，她就爬上土坡，往秘密基地跑去。半夜的雪下得静悄悄，淹没了她的脚印。光熙一到达山洞，就撞上魔人的目光。她平时都是待在山洞较深处，今晚不知怎么到出口附近瞭望了。“我来见你了。”光熙放下竹筐，用路上捡的树枝和几根木柴起了火——她想先暖暖魔人的身体——又用薄被包住她。“这样就不冷了。”

没想到的是，魔人突然抱住光熙，也用被子遮住她的身体。火焰照亮两人的脸，温暖逐渐蔓延，仿佛美妙的梦境。“我们坐一会，就回家吧。”光熙说，和魔人一起坐着，靠着岩石，跟前是红通通的篝火。身边人温热的体温渗入深处，那是足以安抚心间不安的情热，好像世界上只有她们两个人。因为只有两人，就能把其他事都忘了，沉浸在二人世界里。光熙睡着了。

打着冷颤醒来时，火焰已经熄灭。外面仍是黑漆漆一片。黑夜的山林或许有野兽潜伏，但猎人光熙一点也不怕。话说回来，附近的动物几乎绝迹了，也没什么好怕的。魔人似乎没睡，她的大眼睛也黑漆漆，安静地盯着山洞外。“回家吧。”光熙对她说，解开她的锁链，想了想，还是拿在手上，以免她突然逃走。

两人往村子走去。雪花飘落，大地上土黄与雪白混合，犹如荒原。光熙悄悄把锁链系在竹筐上，双手空着，准备随时取出弓箭或小刀。走着走着，地上的雪白忽然出现血迹，一串滴滴答答的痕迹朝着村子的方向去了。一股可怕的情绪钻了出来。光熙跑了起来，缝合魔人跟着她，光着脚踏飞雪、土与血的混合物。

不知不觉中树林褪去，已经能看见不远处的人烟。可是再靠近一些，才发现那是整个村子燃烧而升起的黑烟。和黑夜夹杂在一起的还有人的尖叫声。他们被什么东西抓住，被放入口中前躯体就被捏得四分五裂。是恶魔。光熙被扑倒在土坡后。难道那家伙趁着这时机，要吃了我吗？她到底是无法沟通的恶魔，一次都没有回答过我……就在她这么想的时候，魔人压着她，扭曲的嘴张开了：“不要动。”

她们一动不动，直到吃人的恶魔转身，离得稍微远一些了，迅速爬起来扭头就跑。

一直、一直逃得远远的。没有回过头。焚烧的家乡、惨死的家人，全部流在眼泪里流出，但是逃离的脚步从未停下，想要佯装无知的心一直跳动，不愿为了心中某个角落钻出的小小感情而停止。即便如此，手仍被她握着，那是不可多得的、想永远保护的温暖。

光熙和魔人疯狂地逃跑，越过山林，最后精疲力尽地搭上早班汽车，开始了不知尽头的旅途。

突然全想起来了。光熙盯着两手端着的蛋糕，上面有草莓点缀。她在玛奇玛的房间前停下脚步。那时候的自己还没有力量。虽然和缝合一起逃到某个远离家乡的大城市，但是忘不掉那时候的恐惧，她们也只是变成了城市里的老鼠，无处可去。

刚到这城市时，光熙和缝合魔人只能在饭店后等待店员出来扔剩饭剩菜，才能免除去翻垃圾桶以填饱肚子的可悲举动。她们几乎一无所有。竹篮和弓箭在逃跑途中都扔掉了，光熙口袋里只有十几块钱，还有一把小刀。魔人把被子披在身上，再做出个松松垮垮的头套，装作兜帽，戴着遮住脸。不然她会被赶来赶去，被小孩扔石头。

光熙带着她生活，食物从饭店后门讨来，在桥下的洞里睡觉。她们没有帐篷，两个女孩到大批流浪汉聚集的公园或河岸会很危险。过了一段时间，光熙学到一招赚钱的方法：到车站去，帮旅客搬行李，从车站搬到出租车上，就能要几块小费。她是乡下猎户出身，力气不小，干这活也不算累。这行竞争的人也多，有时需要抢，有时需要无视旅客的意思，强行搬走行礼，强行伸手要钱。这本来就不是说一是一的工作，全靠旅客的“好心”给小费，这种工作做下去对人的自尊心便是种折磨。为了少挨几个白眼，光熙会小心地在河里洗好澡，保持干净。也有朝她吐口水的人。

在这种生活中支撑她的是身边的这个魔人。光熙想保护她。

光熙知道她是恶魔。为什么恶魔会有少女的模样，恶与娇媚相融而楚楚可怜呢？魔人总是十分文静，让光熙几乎忘了她生吃家禽的样子。

她们肮脏又卑微的平静生活持续了一段时间，直到那一天。那天，光熙抱着愉快的心情回到魔人等她的桥下。她在熟悉的饭店找到一份洗碗工的工作，是饭店的老板亲自来问她要不要在他们那工作的。他还请她用家里的浴室，给她店员服。光熙很久没在白色瓷砖的浴室里洗澡了，她很高兴，专注清洁自己的身体，装作没看到老板的眼神。她想得到一份工作，起码存钱买一个帐篷，甚至搬到小出租屋里去。桥下的生活不好过，她们每天买完食物，钱也没剩多少了。光熙的口袋里仍只有十几块钱，睡觉时还要捏在手里，不然会被人偷走。她的鞋子就被偷了一只，只好在垃圾场里找了只破鞋，用草填补鞋头，不然鞋漏水，在河边走路，指甲缝里都是泥巴。

只要忍耐一段时间，攒够钱，搬到有自来水的房间里，她们就能开始新生活。但光熙回到栖身之地看到的却是魔人和一具男尸。已经断气的男人肚子破了一个大洞，露出的内脏有啃咬的痕迹。“怎么回事？”光熙问。其实她脑海中早已有了回答：她终究是恶魔，会吃人也是理所当然的事。魔人的手指甲红红的，手掌心也有些红色。恐怕她杀完人后，在河里洗过手了吧。想瞒过我吗？光熙想。既然如此，就伪装得更好一点啊！

两人相互注视了许多，魔人说：“他偷东西。”她缝合过的嘴巴张开的样子真的很恐怖。

“就算偷东西，也不能杀了他。”光熙说。她不想知道那些肠子是她咬的还是路过的老鼠咬的。

魔人又沉默不语了。光熙突然觉得她不说话是在无视自己，心中顿时恨怒交加，可是，她低下头的样子又那么可爱。恨意、愤怒和爱情在一个人心里搅烂了混合在一起，便令人痛苦。光熙蹲下身，查看尸体，说：“我们把他丢到垃圾场去。”

这件事带来的风波没有就此结束。光熙遇到玛奇玛，也是在这之后不久，一个下雨天里的事。

雨接连不断地下着。今天不算晴朗，也不算阴郁。光熙倒在草地上，身体被殴打得紫青一片，仍遭到几只脚毫不留情的踢击。她的小刀还在口袋里，却没有力气去拿了。从便利店回桥下的路上，她遇到几个看上去不怀好意的小混混，本想避开他们，没想到其中一人突然朝她的腹部飞踢一脚，又用膝盖撞了她的脸。她差点直接昏过去，只觉得自己要死了。这些人边咒骂边打她。光熙才听出来他们是那具尸体的朋友，来寻仇的。

她的脸浸在泥土里。就在她不知道会窒息死还是死在他们脚下的时候，踢打停下了。发生什么事了？耳边依然能听到男人们的叫骂声。光熙颤颤巍巍抬起头，朝前方看去——

正好对上了缝合魔人的目光。她被那些人包围，从缝隙间往光熙这边看。然后，她被打倒了。小混混们又把她抓起来，推来推去，发出可怕的笑声。魔人没有反抗。为什么不反抗？光熙痛得动不了，她想爬起来帮她，自己却是先被打倒的那个。难道是因为我对她说不能打人杀人吗？光熙硬撑着爬起来，却再次摔倒在地，黑色的泥巴和鲜红的血溅到她的脸、头发上。

爸爸，你说人不会打人，因为他们能听懂对方说话、一同受过教育，其实不是的。他们有时连话都不会说，就对别人发泄自己的愤怒；只顾着自己，为得到好处，用恶心的眼神打量对方，如同舔舐般令人恶心。强者踩着弱者的头往上走，可怜别人不如可怜自己；有怜悯之心就吃不上饭，被骗是被骗的人不好。这些现实的道理是她在想方设法活下去的几年里学到的，自己有时是被俯视的一方，有时是俯视别人的一方。结果时到今日，她仍然很弱小，连喜欢的人都保护不了。光熙握紧了拳头。雨还在下，洗不净人间大地上的污秽。

“杀……”杀了他们。光熙再次挣扎着想要爬起来。

无情的雨在视线前方模糊。直直落下的雨帘忽然扭曲，诡异地分离，又重合。透明的水珠连接彼此，渐渐变成人形。一位女性蹲在光熙面前，说：“我可以给你你想要的力量。”

——只要能杀了他们，什么都好。光熙点了点头。她下次回过神来，自己已经化身为弓弩的恶魔，将男人们射杀致死。缝合魔人瘫坐在一旁。

那位女性也在。她说：“接下来我们要去狩猎恶魔。走吧。”

光熙的身体突然不痛了。全身像再生了一样，恢复成干净、洁白的模样。她不知道这女人是谁，但跟着她走总比留在这里好。“能站起来吗？”光熙蹲下，对缝合魔人说。她点点头。

女性忽然回过头，说：“我是玛奇玛。”

于是，她们一直“合作”至今。光熙执行玛奇玛的命令，去狩猎恶魔，不知不觉间被人称为“第一个恶魔猎人”，但她不是想保护人类，只是想保护她的女人；玛奇玛找了一栋房子，三人一起搬进去，光熙和缝合魔人过上有屋顶遮风挡雨、能随时洗热水澡的生活。她们每天都能吃上热乎乎的饭菜，能吃饱。光熙觉得这样很幸福。她从来不问玛奇玛是从哪来的，不问她为什么要杀恶魔。

没错，现在也和只有三个人的时候一样。光熙站在玛奇玛的房间前，双手端着蛋糕。是出声叫她，还是直接进去？门虚掩着。只是这样面对这扇房门，光熙就想起以前的事，回忆起她的过去、遇到玛奇玛后的生活。明明什么契机都没有，只是在无聊的扮家家酒里呈上一份蛋糕而已。不过，真正重要的回忆原本就不需要契机，它们从始至终一直在心头飘荡，不刻意就能想起来。放不下的强迫性记忆。

玛奇玛曾经离开她们两。那天，她说：“我有事出去一下。”就离开了她们的家，几年后才再次打开家门，回来。“好久不见。你长大了不少。”玛奇玛说。她离开的这几年，光熙靠接收消灭恶魔的委托过活，几年时间过去，自然是变了不少。但玛奇玛没有变。她仍然是那个她。

玛奇玛还带来一个男人，也就是岸边，他成了光熙的搭档。岸边是个性格乖张的疯子，对恶魔下手爽快，省了光熙不少功夫。两人出去做任务，魔人就在家等着。他们也不知道玛奇玛出去干什么。光熙在玛奇玛犹自离开又回来后，依然听她的命令，狩猎恶魔，收集她想要的东西。她也不知道自己为什么会为她做这些。光熙一想到玛奇玛，心就晕乎乎的。

“你该不会喜欢上玛奇玛了吧？百合佬。”岸边嘲弄他的搭档。

“也许吧。”光熙作出模糊不清的回答。

他咂嘴，“你不是有小缝合了吗？何必招惹那个女人。”

“她们不一样。而且，”光熙说，不知道为什么很想笑，“是她招惹的我。我都喜欢。”

“你好自为之。啊……一屋子三女一男结果三个女人都与我无关么？”岸边打量她，“算了。我招惹不起。”

光熙笑出声。她也从来不问玛奇玛对自己感觉如何。

这算恋爱，算是单恋吗？爱情倘若不相知相悦，又算什么？她们连开始都没有；双方不平等的关系，总有一天会走向终结吧。可光熙对她知之甚少。

她突然很想偷窥玛奇玛在房间里做什么。

光熙把蛋糕放在门边，偷偷从门缝往里望。不知是有了恶魔心脏，还是做多猎人工作的原因，她的眼睛习惯了黑暗。房间里面——

身穿魔女裙的玛奇玛手上拿着宽檐尖角帽，没有打电话，静立不动。她的侧脸很平静。那张处变不惊的脸看似没有感情，在别人的注视下，似乎又露出微妙的情感。那时她最迷人的瞬间。玛奇玛突然回过头，看向光熙。

这时，光熙眼中的她突然一团漆黑，变大，变成了怪异的影子。她的眼睛流出血来。光熙后退几步，朝明亮的客厅逃去。

玛奇玛随后走出房门，发现门边的蛋糕，便拿起来吃了。

后来，玛奇玛带着岸边离开了她。光熙想这也许是她偷窥的惩罚，心中既无庆幸之喜，也无别离之悲。她只是像以前一样，每天吃饭、工作、洗澡、睡觉，睡得很浅，好像在刀尖上游走。光熙又捡到三个魔人，与她们在一起，真心相爱，也就几乎忘了玛奇玛。

她再次直接听到玛奇玛的名字，是在很久以后。


End file.
